Together Again
by imsonotagirl93
Summary: How did Harry and Ginny got together after the war? With a little help from Ron and Hermione of course! I'VE EDITED THIS, SO READ IT AGAIN! One-shot! :D


**(I edited this due to a very good advice which i think is right, so thanks for **Ringo Beeblebrox **writing that review! :D)**

**I own nothing!**

**So, this just came to me and I can't stand the stories that forms in my head be bottled up inside my head, so I just decided to write this. **

**Review Please and tell me what you think. Constructive criticisms are much appreciated.**

**-imsonotagirl93**

*** * ***

It was months since the fall of Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter already sorted things out, he has a new job as an Auror, he was staying at the Burrow until he found his new home. There were two things that hadn't sorted out yet: The media and the a _girl._

Of course, the media kept on distubing him and throwing him questions about the final duel, he was used to this, of course but it gets so disturbing that if he could, he will just hex them to another universe.

But even though all of those bad things happened, he still knows full well that life goes on, that life _must_ go on, like a movie but no rewinds, pauses or fast forwards.

He had accepted this life, but he only has one problem and one need left that he needs so badly right now.

There was one particular girl, one particular _red-head_ that he knew very much. One he met when he was in sixth year and the one that can make all the weight of being "The Chosen One" go away whenever he was with her.

Ginny Weasley, his _ex_-girlfriend.

He loved her so much and he ruined all the chance he could get to be with her during that bad event during his sixth year at Hogwarts. He knew after he broke up with her, it was all over, that he had hurt her more than she let the others know and he couldn't stand seeing her hurt _again _because of him or else, her brothers would cut him and shred him to pieces.

"Harry, please. You love her right?" Hermione said, they were sitting in the living room of the Burrow, a week before Ginny and Hermione go back to Hogwarts. The Weasley children were all outside, playing Quiddtich and Harry and Hermione left the six alone for them to have family time.

Harry nodded, dazed in his own thoughts. "Well then, don't act like Ron and tell her! This is your last chance! We're going back to Hogwarts next week," Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, because she'll gladly take me back after I broke up with her," Harry snapped, "and I do not act like Ron!" Harry added, shuddering mentally as he thought of him being bad at girls as Ron. Yes he was bad at girls, but not like Ron. It had taken him years to get to Hermione.

Hermione snorted. "Come on, Harry. I have Ron, you? You have Ginny; you're just too dim to realize that she _still_ loves _you_," She said, her eyes glinting in a mischievous way, though Harry hardly knew why. He wanted to believe her, but the fact still remains that he had hurt Ginny and a thousand apologies won't do for all the things he did to her.

"Ugh, you won't start talking about you and Ron at me would you?" Harry said. "You know lately, I feel like I'm being shunted away by my two best friends," he said, hurt hidden in his voice because it was true. These past few days, he could see them, whispering things and then they'll suddenly stop when he got too near, sometimes he catches his name "Harry" in the conversation though.

"Of course, we're not," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she waved her hand to Ron out of the window. "You're just being too dim. If you get together with Ginny again, then you won't have to feel shunted away!" she stated. Now Harry knew why she was talking like this, her tone made it clear that she was provoking him into saying something but he was too irritated to care.

"Look, Hermione, you know why I can't be with her, if I hurt her once again, I don't want to be shredded into pieces by her brothers! And I've hurt her once and I'm not doing it again!" Harry said.

"Well, if you just go to her and say what you really feel about her, then _maybe_, _just maybe_, you'll realize that she forgave you and _she_ feels the same way about _you_!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, right," Harry grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You can't just stay there, wondering what life would be if you hadn't broke up with her, just go up there and tell her," Hermione said, her eyes flickering to the door but Harry was too irritated to turn his head.

"Look, Hermione, I can't just go there and shout _'I love you Ginny Weasley! I beg you! Please take me back!'_ I'd look-"

"Harry?" Hermione tried to interrupt, her voiced amused, but Harry continued to talk anyway.

"- like a _stupid_ bloke who doesn't know _anything_ about girls in front of her brothers!" Harry finished, putting his face in his hands when Hermione's amused voice made him look up.

"Actually, Harry, you already did," Hermione said, beaming, staring at a spot behind him.

"What? What do you-?" He said confused as he turned around to see what Hermione was staring at. A small "Oh…" escaped his lips as he saw Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron and, of course, Ginny standing in the doorway.

Bill and Charlie had wide grins but surprise was clearly evident in their smiles. Percy looked shocked but happy at the same time. George was smiling, his eyes flashing with anticipation because of the teasing he'll do later tonight in dinner, not at all shocked, as if knowing this would happen. Ron was grinning at Hermione and suddenly it hit him that this was their plan, this is what they were talking about. He made a mental not to hex his two best friends later.

And finally, his eyes landed on the final and youngest Weasley, Ginny. Her face was unreadable and her cheeks were almost as red as her hair.

"Well, Harry, I don't know about the others, but _I_ think _you're_ a stupid bloke who doesn't really know anything about girls," George said as Harry gulped.

Harry suddenly felt his cheeks heat up as he ran his hand through his hair. "Erm- I think I- I'll just go… uhm… upstairs…. Yeah that works," Harry finally managed to stutter out and he quickly dashed upstairs. At first, he heard silence as he went up one flight of stairs then when he reached the third flight of stairs; he heard the faint sound of laughter.

_Great, now they think I'm hopeless!_ He thought to himself, as he went through the stairs faster. Once he reached Ron's attic bedroom, he quickly wrenched the door open and threw himself at the camp bed where he slept, lying on his stomach, his face buried in his pillows. He let out a muffled scream of embarrassment.

After several minutes of him just lying there, not removing his head from the pillow, a soft knock interrupted the silence. "Come in," Harry said, his voice still muffled.

"You know, Harry, if you wanted to talk to me, you should've just asked me," came a voice that he would know everywhere and his head shot up as he made an attempt of sitting up quickly, causing him to fall over. Ginny laughed at this and held out her hand to help him stand up.

Harry took it, sending Goosebumps from his hand through his body but quickly let go as he stood up and sat on his bed, while Ginny sat on Ron's.

"So…. I- I'm sorry for that," He began awkwardly.

"And?" Ginny prompted.

"Sorry for breaking up with you and- Um- I understand if you don't want to- Er - be with me... again,"

He let the words just gush out from his mouth, talking to the floor, he felt his face heat up again as he looked at Ginny and noticed that she has the same hard, blazing look that he loves so much and he hastily looked at the floor again.

He heard Ginny sigh and say, "Harry look at me," she said in a stern voice, that reminded him of Hermione when she was telling him and Ron off for being so dim about girls, and Harry did so, to find the hard, blazing look still there.

"What makes you think that I stopped loving you?" She continued, staring straight into Harry's emerald green eyes. Harry was surprised by this. Does that mean that….?

"Well, I left you;So honestly, I don't deserve you, I don't deserve someone like you, you deserve someone better than me," he tried to smile at her but even he can feel that the smile was fake and strained.

Ginny walked over to Harry sitting beside him. Her hand touched his face and stroked his cheek for a minute as Harry got lost in her eyes, like he always does when he's with her. "Honestly, Harry, you're not really good at girls and now you're sinking _lower_ than Ron," she started and this actually made a grin come to his face.

"Okay, first of all, how am I sinking lower than Ron?" asked Harry.

"Well, _first of all_, you're acting like the girl you love isn't there at least he wasn't dim enough to realize to make a move at Hermione. I guess the book really helps and I _suggest_ that you read it too, and _second of all_, Ron doesn't need that stupid book anymore because he already got _his_ girl," said Ginny, a smile on her face.

"What? Am I reallt that bad?" Ginny nodded, "Oh, come on!" Harry was enjoying this conversation, it was like they were back at Hogwarts and they were sitting by the lake, talking about everything. The image of them, by the lake laughing and talking came back to him and he smile brightly, despite himself, at the memory.

"Look, do you want to get back together or not? Because if you do, then you'll have to stop avoiding me and telling yourself that i don't love you anymore," She said to him.

Harry was surprised at the sudden change of subject. "What? How could you just…. I mean, I hurt you, I _ditched_ you, I broke up with you and that's all? I'm forgiven?"

"Of course, you are and I didn't give up on you, Harry, I never did right after you broke up with me, I just knew that I just have to wait and it'll all get better, I always knew you'd come back," Ginny stated simply.

Harry closed his eyes in contentment as Ginny words sunk in. He missed this, the two of them talking freely about how they feel, not caring about the world, just as long as the two of them were together.

"That's all I needed to hear," Harry murmured as he leaned in and kissed her. Ginny kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A kind of electrical shock was growing through his body as he realized that she was finally here again,_ they_ were finally _together _again. Harry missed this, the feel of her lips on his; it was actually the last thing he thought about after he was hit by the Killing Curse.

After several moments, they broke apart, gasping for air, Ginny's arms still around his neck as they grinned at each other.

"Come on, I think I have to hex Ron and Hermione," Harry said, grinning at Ginny. Ginny laughed as Harry took her hand and pulled her up, and led her to the doorway.

They knew this was something that would last forever.

*** * ***

**Yeah, I know, lame ending, I did this in the middle of the night and I was really sleepy, sorry for the mistakes :). Tell me what you think anyway! REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
